My Hell
by CannibalCupcake23
Summary: The second part of My Heaven! The group has graduated college and moved to New York City, Amara and Ivan find each other again. But Ivan has some skeletons in his closet that will put Amara in jeopardy. Are they truly marked to be soulmates or is fate playing a cruel trick? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Years passed, the group graduated from college and most went their separate ways. But a small portion of their group had decided to move to New York. After Amaras mother had passed on, a year after she had graduated college, she sold her house and the studio. With the money Gilbert, Amara and Matthew decided to move to New York. They bought an apartment building in the Chinatown district, renting it out at a pretty fair price considering it was New York City. It was a four floor building mashed between two much taller buildings. On the roof Amara, and the woman who rented out the basement level, had turned it into a garden of sorts. Small flower beds, herb garden and but mainly tea leaves and vegetables. Ludwig and Feliciano lived a few blocks away in the Italian district where Feliciano and Romano had grown up. Alfred and Irina had decided to stay in Springfield and much to everyones shock had gotten married and were now expecting a baby. Amara of course had attended the wedding but hadn't stayed long, knowing that Ivan was probably going to show up. She and Irina had become close after the unfortunate parting between the couple. She still worried for him, but Irina would show her postcards from his travels around the US and that helped to ease her somewhat. She hadn't seen Ivan until their graduation day, and they had studiously ignored each other.

Time had helped her to move past all of her woes and worries. She had a job as a 911 call center operator, Gilbert had started work as a psychologist, and Mattie was working at the library close to their apartment.

"Hey the tree lighting is happening next week, are we going to go?" Matt asked her as they went down the streets of Chinatown occasionally popping into the small basement shops. "Heck yeah man! I've always wanted to go to the lighting of the tree, I've heard it's pretty packed though!" She said messing with her now short, Bob styled, chestnut hair. "So how are things going with Alfred? Is he excited about the baby?" She asked and she saw Matthew grin, he was so happy to be an uncle. "Yeah, they finally found out that they're having a little girl." Amara squealed ecstatically, doing a small dance of joy which garnered a few stares. "He is gonna be such a funny dad, he sure has grown up though. Goofy kid no more, though I'm amazed Irina is putting up with him working a beat." Alfred had long since joined the police force in Springfield, it wasn't a dangerous job considering the town was fairly quiet but Irina had expressed her worries to Amara more than once. "You and I both know if the worst should happen Ivan would drag him back from the dead and kick his ass." She would've laughed but the mention of his name still sent a pang through her heart. "You know he's living in New York now right?" Matt asked, he knew better than to bring Ivan up but he knew he should be the one to tell her considering that he and Gilbert had gotten to hanging out lately. "Really?" Amara blandly replied, she didn't really want to think about running into him someday. "Yeah, but hey don't worry about it I'm sure he lives far far away from here, Gilbert says he's some big CEO now." She was happy he was doing so well, that they had both moved on. The mark she carried in her shoulder still remained there but aside from the occasional glimpse of it she would catch in the mirror she'd forgotten all about it.

Reaching the apartment the two went their separate ways. Amara lived on the fourth floor, Gilbert on the third, and Mattie on the first. who was a widow with no children lived in the basement, though she spoke very little English she and Amara had become close. Amara taught her bits of English and she tried to teach Amara Mandarin, which was a lost cause she could only talk about food and tea not very well at that. Shrugging off her coat as she entered the foyer she could hear Gilbert banging around down stairs, Should I Stay Or Should I Go just barely heard by her which signaled he was playing Rockband. Shaking her head and opening the fridge, pulling out leftover pasta from Felicianos last visit. Heating it up on the stove top she tidied up her kitchen a bit and looked out at the dim streets of Chinatown. The few trees outside were barren of leaves, the chilly winter air blowing the crunchy leaves around on the sidewalk.

Settling on to her couch once she'd finished her dinner she started reading a book Mattie had grabbed her from the library. She wasn't sure when it was that she actually fell asleep she was only awoken when Gilbert crashed into her apartment and dove on her. "Get up frau! I need your help!" He yelled almost directly in her ear, which was met with a sleepy but dead on backhand. "Come on Gil really?" She groaned, then she saw the sunlight streaming through the windows signaling that it was early morning. "I have coffee but I need you to come vith me!" He yelled, she was still dressed in her jeans and long sleeved shirt from yesterday and she arose with a groan. "What are we doing?" She asked but her only response was his 'kesesese'.

Once she had woken up and drank her coffee she and Gilbert were on their way, to where she had no clue but she followed him anyway. When he entered a large, very fancy, building Amara followed him hesitantly. "What are we doing here Gilbert?" She asked and he finally turned to her with his large toothy grin. "Well I may or may not have taken it upon myself to set you up." He said now Amara glared at him an eyebrow arched. "Oh? With who might I ask?" They entered the elevator and he hit the button for the top floor, then quickly jumped out. "You'll see! Now you have an appointment for an interview but never mind that, good luck Klein frau!" The doors closed and she didn't even have a chance to yell at him, she had a damn job why the hell would he do this? The straightened out her light blue blouse and tried to make her hair look somewhat better. The doors opened to a quiet office setting, there was a large conference room and a few desks that were set apart by borderwalls. She went to the front desk where a young woman, her belly rounded out from pregnancy, sat. "Hi my name is Amara I have an interview?" She said, shifting awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "Yes! Just go right to that office right there and take a seat." With a nodded and a mumbled thank you she made her way to the office, opening up the frosted glass door and stepping inside. It was empty but she took a seat in front of a large mahogany desk. It was devoid of any sort of decoration or personalization but she didn't think much about it.

It was only when the door clicked open and the owner of the office stepped through that it all suddenly made sense. In walked Ivan, in a suit and tie, he looked not older but more distinguished. His face was serious and professional right up until he saw her, then it was total shock. Amara decided she was going to kill Gilbert, she was going to bring him back and then kill him again. "Uh hey." She finally managed to speak with a smile and an awkward wave. Still staring at her, man she had missed those violet eyes. "So you're..." He looked at his paper and she had to stifle a laugh at what he said next. "Mrs. Futeinmouth?" The look he was giving her was both confusion and maybe annoyance. "Apparently, blame Gilbert...so how've things been?" She asked, shifting awkwardly in her seat as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Good, as you can see I help run a pretty big company now, imports and exports between the US and China." He explained, man the tension between the two was palpable. "Well that's great, I'm happy for you." She gave a smile which he returned. "But I'll let you get back to actual work since I have a pretty good job already." Standing she was surprised when he also stood and grabbed her arm lightly. "You don't have to leave, you were my only interview today and I was going to get lunch if you would like to join me?" There was a split second of hesitation, she knew what she could be diving back into if she accepted. "Why not, though with that suit I doubt we're just gonna go grab pizza." He gave her a smile, that smile that used to melt her heart and that even after all this time still did. "I suppose I'll just have to surprise you." As they made their way from his office and out to his car, no longer a beat up truck but a brand new Mazda, she couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place. Oh how wrong she was.

Tell me what you thought of the first chapter of My Hell! I never got a review for My Heaven and I need to know how you guys think the story is progressing! Now what's going to happen in the next chapter tune in and find out! For now Cupcake out!


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving to the restaurant reminded Amara of days long since passed. It was nice, a tall skyscraper and all the way at the top was Genive, an amazing restaurant that had so many options for food that Amara was left staring at the menu with a watering mouth. It was a whole room completely reserved for them, because Ivan apparently was extremely important now that he deserved his own dining area. It was all glass which allowed Amara to look over at the city, the sky's a stormy gray signaling snow was undoubtedly on its way. Which was helpful considering every time she snuck a peek at Ivan over her menu she felt her heart start to jackhammer in her chest. It wasn't that he looked different, he still had those stunning purple eyes that shock of silvery hair and the accent that curled around his words making them so much more intense. It was just the way he held himself, no longer the somewhat shy boy she remembered from college but a man who knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it. It was startling to see him so, not serious but almost reserved. The waitress who came to take their order looked at him with a look akin to fear, why Amara didn't know. Even though she knew Ivan he was putting her off a bit with this new demeanor. "So will you be having the usual today ?" Now that made her want to laugh, he sounded so important now, he was so well known that he had a "usual". "Yes I will, thank you. As for my lovely companion I think you should surprise her as she doesn't seem to be making her mind up." A light flush spread through Amaras cheeks but she set down her menu and gave the hostess a smile. "All I ask is please please can you bring me a glass of peppermint tea?" The young woman laughed with a radiant grin. "Ma'am you're with I would bring you a glass of water from Mars if that's what you wanted." With that statement she took her leave once again leaving Amara alone with Ivan, but now she had no menu to hide behind. "Your hair looks nice like that." He broke the tension between them and she toyed with the ends of her hair. "Thanks, it wasn't exactly on purpose. Gilbert may have gotten access to my stove and a lot of it ended up singed while I was trying to let my house not burn down." Laughing, that big booming laugh that she hadn't heard in so long she had almost forgotten how it sounded, almost. "That sounds like something only Gilbert could manage to do." Shaking his head and fixing his gaze on her once more, she felt like a tittering school girl. "You're so much different now." The words fell out of her mouth without her realizing they had even been said until she saw a grin twitch at the corners of his mouth. "How's that?" He inquired of her and now she was contemplating her next words very carefully. "Honestly, you're just I don't know...not serious exactly but more composed, I can't get a read on you like I used to." She noticed his eyes darken a shade and she worried that she had misspoken. "Well in my line of work that is considered a good thing. Besides, a lot has changed in three years. You aren't exactly the same as I remember either. You're happier, more vibrant than I ever saw you before." The way he was watching her caused her to break out in gooseflesh, thankful for the long sleeves she was wearing. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Resting her head on one of her hands watching him curiously. "I suppose we shall see won't we? We do have some unfinished business to attend to at some point or another. Though it can wait for another day." Arching an eyebrow at the small devilish grin he was failing at concealing from her. "Oh and that would be?" Now the grin grew and she felt her breath constrict. "It wouldn't be any fun to spoil the surprise now would it?" It was at that moment, when she was just starting to feel bold, that the hostess came back with their drinks. Another host behind her carrying a plate piled high with multicolored nachos covered in a gooey cheese she could smell from a mile away. "Your food will be out in a moment." The hostess said, setting down the drinks and the appetizer then once again making a hasty exit.

Digging right in, their conversation tabled for the moment a comfortable silence consumed the pair and it was as though nothing had ever happened.

"I am sorry though, for what I did. I always wanted-" he halted her words with only a glance, man how the hell did he look like that while digging into a plate of nachos?! "You were hurting I never blamed you I simply..." Now it was his turn to pause choosing his words ever so carefully. "I hurt for you, for such a long time." He finally said, it probably would've hurt less if he had punched her. It would've been a physical pain instead of a shot directly to her heart. "I still loved you. I just couldn't handle losing you. I mean I did still lose you but it was my choice at least and I just wanted to" he halted the stream of word vomit coming from her mouth by standing up and approaching her, she was frozen when he leaned down to hug her. It all rushed back, all those feelings he still smelled the same and he felt the same though his suit was crisp and soft not at all like the T-shirt and jeans he used to wear. "I missed you moya malen'kaya zhenshchina." He murmured into her hair, Ivan knew in his heart that for her to be around him with what he was doing now was dangerous not only for his heart but for her safety. She had no idea that in their time apart he had taken up a "contracting" job for the Russian Mafia, that a good bit of their organization, shipping and exporting various illegal items from Russia and China, was channeled through his company. That selfish part of him wanted her, wanted her worse than anything he had ever wanted in his life. Not even just want but need, the need to feel her curled up next to him just like it had been all those years prior, he needed her to need him regardless of how dangerous it could be for both of them.

She looked up at him with those eyes, the eyes that had captured him from that first moment they had met in the library where she worked. "I missed you too Ivan." She mumbled into his broad shoulder, Amara wanted to cry but she knew she had to hold it in. The hostess came back with their actual meals, and Amara caught Ivan giving her a frosty look before moving back to sit at his chair. "Let me know if you need anything else." She said nervously, Amara gave her a warm smile feeling bad for her. "We will thanks so much, the food looks wonderful." Making another hasty exit the hostess didn't even respond. Turning to look at her plate Amara broke out in a huge grin. While Ivan had lobster and the biggest steak Amara had ever seen in her life, she had a huge quarter pound burger thickly topped with bacon and a whole other plate piled high with French fries. Taking that first bite was ecstasy coated in heaven and she groaned making Ivan chuckle. "You like it?" He asked as he cut up his steak and began taking bites. "Oh my god I can't even describe to you how amazing this is. Can I live here?" She asked taking another large bite of her burger, Ivan chuckled. "I would love to let you live here, but I think you would eat me out of house and home." Now Amara realized that this was probably the most expensive burger she had even eaten and decided to savor every last bite. "Thank you for this, all of it. I didn't realize how much I missed you until you walked in that office today." It was the truth, she had spent so long trying not to think about him because it hurt her heart to do so but now that he sat in front of her she didn't know how she had ever let him walk out that door in the first place.

The meal was over far to soon, Ivan paid and they exited his arm entwined with hers as he led her back to the car. "Do you think we could take a detour?" He asked and with a small grin she nodded and they took off, it was almost four late afternoon foot traffic went through the city as they drove. He stopped the car in a nice ritzy part of the city, the part that was all condominiums and businesses. Entering a place Amara knew as the Tower Lofts he was greeted warmly by the doorman who gave Amara, in her jeans and blouse, an incredulous look. "So why are we here?" She asked following him to the elevator which he unlocked with a key card. There were no buttons other than one to close the doors and she felt them going further and further up. The doors opened up and with flourish Ivan exited and shrugged off his suits jacket and unwound the purple scarf from around his neck. "Welcome to my home." He said, she was amazed, it was huge and it was lavish. Black leather couches, dark wood floors an enormous galley kitchen, she was tempted to ask about the bedroom but held her tongue. "Wow." Was all she managed to come out with as she strode in, feeling displaced in the luxurious condo compared to her own Chinatown apartment. "I am glad you approve." He handed her a glass of wine, how he had gotten it so quickly she didn't know but she sipped at it while he showed her around. Three huge bedrooms, an amazing bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, life had clearly treated Ivan quite well in her absence. "Man I feel like a gold digger right now. I hope you know I had no idea how well off you were." He laughed and turned to face her, each step he took towards her she took a step back feeling intimidated for the first time since she had met him. "It's OK I am sure, even if that is what you are after I could get something in return." She hit the wall, the painting above her head shaking slightly. He placed his hands on either side of her against the wall bending his head down and staring into her eyes. "You and I both know that won't happen." She whispered and she saw a glint in his eyes, one she had never seen before in all their time together. "I suppose only time will tell." He surged forwards and she was swept up into a rough, needy, yet ever so loving kiss. Her mind whirled but Ivan stayed on track, though he could feel her heart hammering when he pulled her into him. He couldn't hold her close enough, she was never close enough to him and it drove him crazy. Finally he forced himself to pull away from her, the way she looked at him made him question everything he had ever known about love. 'This doesn't mean you are together it only means she is here. Right now for this moment.' He rationalized, if he kept it in the moment if he pretended like he hadn't loved her for all of these years the guilt at the danger he was placing her in simply by having her so close was kept at bay. "So what does this mean exactly?" She asked, her lips were swollen from the kiss and slightly bruised from where he had bitten her bottom lip. "This means whatever you want it to mean, just don't say anything let it be whatever it is." It was the new beginning, their adult beginning, but poor little Amara had no idea that she had just stepped on a landmine and Ivan wasn't about to tell her anytime soon what his business actually was. But all secrets eventually come to light it is simply a question of when and how.

Translation- moya malen'kaya zhenshchina is My Little Woman

Thanks the TheKatanaMistress for being my first reviewer! I hope you and anyone else who is reading this is enjoying the storyline! Man Ivan is in the mob, poor Amara she has zero idea just how screwed she really is. Now I'm going to be doing a bit of research, seeing how these gangs would ship in drugs and guns to America since obviously New York is a pretty big port over here! Until next time Cupcake out!


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Amara threw herself into her work. The day with Ivan had been full of surprises but after the kiss he had brought her home, wrapping his scarf around her before she went upstairs. "A reason to visit you again." He had said when she had given him a quizzical look, as though he needed a reason. Gilbert of course was wise enough not to mention it, being a psychologist she was sure he read her cheerful demeanor and took it as answer enough as to what had transpired between the two. Busy with work Amara was content, knowing that if Ivan wanted to see her again he would find her. It didn't take long at all, though when a car pulled up to her work right when she got out and she was ushered in by a man she had never met she was a little weirded out. None the less she hopped right in without a second thought, it was snowing now so it wasn't much of a decision. They pulled up to Ivans office and the man who had picked her up departed briefly, most likely to get Ivan. Sure enough he came back with the fall Russian in tow, the latter climbing into the back of the car with her. "I hope you don't think that every time you come calling I'm going to take the ride from a strange man." She chastised playfully the grin he gave her was rueful and he pulled her close. "Of course not, because where would the fun be in that?" He asked cheekily as the car once again began to move. "So why is it that I am enjoying the luxury of your presence?" She teased him watching as the city rolled by the windows of the car. "The tree lighting is tonight, Matt informed me that you wished to attend and since he is working I told him I would be more than happy to accompany you." Adjusting the scarf around her neck to hide her Cheshire smile. "Why do I get the distinct feeling we aren't going to be attending like normal people?" The car halted and he opened the door stepping out into the chilly New York evening and offering her his hand. "Because you are ever so wise my dear." He replied calmly as she took his hand and exited the vehicle, following his strides easily as they made their way towards the gigantic tree. Passing it to enter the building near by, which she quickly realized was a hotel.

He led her to a room, she was never going to get used to him dropping money on hotel rooms that she probably couldn't afford with a years salary. "There's a perfect view from that window, no crowds and no standing outside in the cold. I already ordered food to be delivered here shortly so feel free to make yourself comfortable." He departed to the bathroom without another word and she heard the shower start up even with the door closed.

Kicking off her soaking boots and shimmying out of her jeans she collapsed onto the large bed and curled up under the blankets. The window shades were open so she could see the tree perfectly even laying down. They were tinted to keep the outside from looking in, so she could watch the crowd without them also watching her. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, assuming that it would be their food which it was not. A gangly but tall man, who had tattoos on his hands that presumably ran up his arms, stood outside. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smile, maybe he was lost or something. She watched as he looked her up and down, she really didn't care that she was clad in only underwear and a long sleeved shirt. "I am looking for Ivan, though I may stop looking now that I have found a beautiful woman instead." She was a little annoyed by that comment but decided to take it as a compliment. "He's in the shower but you can feel free to come in and wait until he is finished up." She said opening the door so he could enter, which he did immediately and passed her to sit on the bed.

Amara stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. She didn't know who this man was but the way he was looking at her gave her the willies big time. It didn't take much longer for Ivan to finish up with his shower, coming out in only a pair of sweatpants. When be noticed their guest though the relaxed look on his face melted away and was replaced by a stone cold fury she had never before experienced and hoped to never experience again. "What are you doing here Dmitri?" He growled and the man stood wrapping an arm around Amaras shoulders and pulling her close. "Aw I just came to check on you Ivie, I heard you'd gotten a room and I figured maybe you were having a bit of fun. Which clearly you are. Care to share?" He tweaked Amaras bum roughly and she squeaked trying to push him off and failing. "ya predlagayu vam udalit' vashi ruki ot neye ili ya udalit' ikh ot vas." ((I suggest you remove your hands from her or I will remove them from you.)) Amara had no idea what he had said but the way he had said it was enough to make her go a few shades paler. The man, now known as Dmitri, was clearly not taking the hint and pulled her even closer, his hand grasping her hip roughly enough to bruise. "Poydem Ivan YA uveren, chto ledi ne budet vozrazhat', yesli my po ocheredi!" ((Come now Ivan i am sure the lady would not mind if we took turns!)) Before she could even blink Ivan had gotten right in the guys face, he made no move to hit him or anything of the like just looked at him and broke out the most menacing smile she had ever seen. "Yesli vy ne ostavit' teper' moi sobaki budut po ocheredi pozhirayet tvoy trup." ((If you do not leave now my dogs will be taking turns devouring your corpse.)) Albeit reluctantly, and not before giving her ass yet another rough squeeze, Dmitri moved away from Amara. "Fine fine, enjoy your night Ivie." Now that Amara was free from his grasp she sprang on him like an angry snake, but instead of biting she slapped him as hard as she possibly could. "You ever grab my ass again I will personally see you served as a god damn side dish to your fucking mother!" She shrieked like a banshee and the look he was giving her said that he had not been expecting that at all then he started laughing as he made his way toward the exit. "She's a keeper, just better make sure she knows her place. It would be unfortunate if she slapped the wrong person." With those final words he parted leaving Amara fuming and Ivan still holding that ice cold look.

"Just who the fuck was that?" She growled still staring at the door and Ivan just shook his head. "A business partner who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." He mumbled sitting on the bed and flopping backwaher He looked exhausted, the cold look had finally left him and he looked so worn down. "Is there something that I should know?" Amara prodded as she took her place on the bed, crossing her legs that dangled off the edge.

In the moment Ivan knew, he **knew** , he should tell her everything. He chose not to, he didn't think she would be able to accept the fact that he was on business with the mob. Figuring that she would leave and he would never see her again, she would of course fell Gilbert who would then try that much harder to analyze him. "Just to be careful, there was a reason I did not lay hands on him myself." His words were chosen carefully and he hoped beyond all hope that she would drop it, which of course she did not. Amara could finally read something on him and it was, not fear but something cold and calculating. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" She desired to break through that wall he had so clearly placed between her and whatever it was that he was hiding. At worst Amara assumed maybe he had slept with more than a few women, maybe let this Dmitri person join in. Of course Ivan wasn't about to give in to her questions, merely turning his head to face her. "I know." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand, letting out a small sigh of relief when she finally dropped the subject to go over to the window. "It's almost time for them to light the tree!" She said with an almost childish excitement, her face pressed against the window causing it to fog up from her warm breath. Forcing himself to sit up feeling his weary bones creak as he did so, he watched her. In the reflection he could see her smiling and when the enormous tree finally did light up so squealed in delight. "It's even better than the pictures!" She announced sounding awe struck, she did a little half spin to face him. "Come on you have to see this!" She said, even though Ivan had seen this tree being lit the two years prior he gave in and came to stand beside her. Not being able to deny her when she looked ever so gleeful at such a simple thing. "My brother, he always wanted to see the tree being lit. My father lived in New York for awhile and he always used to tell us about it. It's weird to think I'm seeing the same sights he did, places I don't realize he walked once upon a time. But it's also pretty cool you know?" Ivan didn't know but he nodded the affirmative none the less. "You know maybe next time we go out though we can do something more simple. I miss how things used to be, granted they weren't anything nearly this amazing but it would be nice to get the old group back together." The look on her face had changed suddenly, clearly reliving old memories and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Neither of them knew that just outside their hotel Dmitri was making a phone call. "Hey I think I may have found something or rather someone that could prove to be very useful to us." The caller on the other end gave a shark toothed smile as his large rings clacked against the phone. "Wonderful. Now find a way to get her to me Dmitri. If you don't it could prove quits hazardous for your health. We'll see just how far Ivan will go for us if we have his sweet little sunflower." He hung up the phone, leaving Dmitri staring at the window he knew that Ivan and the girl were standing at though he could not see them. "You're going to regret the day you ever met Ivan Braginski girl." He said to himself and he stalked off into the snowy New York night, his long black coat flapping in the breeze.

Oh snap Amara has just stepped into a huge heap of trouble! I wonder what the secret caller will want with her, more so what it is he wants from Ivan! Tune in for the next chapter of My Hell until then Cupcake signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas was now right around the corner and as usual Amara had waited to the last minute to buy presents. She had already gotten some for Feliciano and Ludwig, they needed cooking ware so it was rather simple. Gilbert had been a bit more difficult to shop for but eventually she had settled for a very nice knife that she knew he would appreciate. Now her final gift was for Ivan, she honestly had not even the slightest clue what to get the tall Russian whom she had become ever so infatuated with. So she roamed the snow dusted streets of New York, the grey and blue hues of a snowy twilight lighting up the sky above her. Though night was rapidly approaching and she didn't want to be wandering around the city to late by herself.

Finally after what had felt like countless hours of searching she found it, a simple snow globe that depicted a garden of sunflowers and even played a little song when you turned the key at the bottom of the small glass orb. She made her way back to the subway station, it had grown dark and it had started to snow ever so lightly so she hastened her steps. After a few moments of walking she could see the stairs leading down to the subway so she slowed a bit knowing it the next one wouldn't be there for at least twenty minutes or so. It was only then that she heard the footsteps behind her. Crunching on the snow that had frozen on certain parts of the sidewalk. She ignored it at first but then had to turn to look, seeing the man who had interrupted during her night at the hotel with Ivan sent a cold dark chill through her. She didn't even have to look at him for very long to know his presence was no mere coincidence. She stopped and turned to face him fully, her large navy colored coat flapping as she spun. "Is there something you require from me?" Amara inquired passively and Dmitri looked somewhat taken aback that she would outright confront him when she was by herself. "Ivan was looking for you and asked me to bring you to him should I find you." the lie was smooth and she had no reason to doubt him, or so he thought but Amara had talked to Ivan earlier and knew he had a conference call with his contacts in Russia all through the night. "Oh well that's interesting seeing as we discussed meeting tomorrow as he had business to attend to." The look that crossed the large man's face then made her take a step back from him, the tunnel was only ten feet away but she knew there wasn't a snow balls chance in hell that she could make it there. "Plans change all the time so if you'll come with me." he extended his arm to her and his jacket pulled back just enough for Amara to see the gun sticking up ever so slightly from the waistband of his black slacks. "I don't believe that was a request." Her own eyes stared at his daring him to try something and her fingers inched closer to her pocket. She still had Gils present on her person, she wasn't going down without a fight. Before she could even debate what to do she saw him give a small nod and a half grin and whirled only to see a large pipe coming down on her. She heard the crack as it hit her skull and then the world fell into a cold darkness.

Waking up to a room spinning and a throbbing burning pain on her head that made her gasp and jolt awake. She tried to grab for her head but quickly realized she was restrained. Her eyes flew open and she looked around the cement room, which was lit by bright florescent bulbs. She was strapped to a gurney, her hands cuffed in such a way that she could lay them by her sides and lift them about an inch off the bed. Her feet were restrained much tighter and she had zero ability to squirm or move herself around. Laying on her back forced to look directly into the bright lights which made the pounding of her head that much more intense. She heard a door click open and a breath of warmth hit her before it slammed shut. She was unable to look up to see who had entered the room but could hear the sound of metal on metal as though the person were looking for something. Not long after a man, probably late fifties with graying hair pushed back almost the same way as Ludwig styled his own hair, and green eyes that even with the smile on the strangers face were still cold and hollow. "You are Amara, da?" His accent was Russian and while not nearly as thick as Ivan's it still coated his voice and gave it a rougher edge. "You know exactly who I am or I doubt I would be here right now. Now who are you?" She calmly stated, she knew better than to agitate this person whoever he was the malice he held within every fiber of his being was easily seen by the young woman strapped to a gurney. "Marlucia Zolchik. I am good friend of Ivans, more business partner I suppose." She could hear the sound of metal on metal but couldn't see what Marlucia was holding, merely feel the small vibrations and hear the quite ting as whatever he held was tapped against the metal rail of her bed just out of view. "I assume I am here for more than just a friendly chat about business." Amara could feel her cool calm composure slipping, she didn't like this not one single bit strapped down no way to get away with a man who she knew by look that she should be terrified of. "Well my dear you are correct. Our mutual friend has been having difficulties meeting up with the supply and demand of our organization, I figure this will give him the proper incentive to do the job correctly." Instantaneously everything clicked into place, she didn't have to ask what or why anymore. 'oh Ivan what have you done.' never in a million years would she have thought he would get involved with the mob, not only that but to lie to her to put her at risk by not telling her. Marlucia seemed to sense her train of thought and arched a bush gray brow at her. "Now you know what his business truly is, but for you it seems this has come far to late. Though let's see what Ivan has to say before I do anything to drastic to you." he ran a calloused thumb across her cheek and she restrained a gag at the smell of cigar smoke that wafted off his hands.

A laptop was brought into the room on a table with wheels and she could see the green Webcam light glowing. On the screen was Ivan sitting in his office the minute Amara was put into the screen and Marlucia say down she saw an instant change in him, anger hot and bright even worse than when Dmitri had interrupted their night together.

"So Ivan I believe you and I have some business to discuss." he said and Amara strained against her bonds as the man took a step closer to her and the man who had wheeled in the table approached a small metal cabinet in the corner of the room. Amara watched him as closely as she could until Marlucia forced her to face the screen where Ivan sat watching still radiating anger. "I have told you transporting something of that magnitude into the US is near impossible. I will not do it." The look in Marlucias eyes said that was the wrong answer and Amara knew she would be the one to pay for Ivans lack of cooperation. She heard the cabinet open with a metallic shriek and rough calloused hands held her face so she couldn't turn to see what it was. "I will give you the chance to reassess your answer." Amara couldn't see so much as she could sense the other man stepping ever closer to her table and by the look of disgust and horror on Ivans face she knew that she was in for a world of pain. "Amara I am so sorry." he addressed her now and even through the grainy little pixels she could see how shamed and horrified he was at what was about to take place. "Don't you dare give into these bastards don't you dare Ivan I-" there was a wirring noise, an electric drill and Amara felt as though someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water directly into her blood stream. "I am sorry about this little one but until our dear friend cooperates with us you are in for quite a good deal of pain." Marlucia explained in a tone as he released her head from his grasp. "go to hell you sick fucking son of a whore."was all Amara managed to snarl out before the drill imbedded itself into her hand, the big tall bastard letting it go on the slowest setting. Allowing her to feel it eating into the skin, meat, and bone of her left hand. The wail she let out then was ungodly, it spoke volumes of pain that no one ever wants to see present in their loved one but Ivan sat their and watched, he watched as she screamed and writhed against her bonds and as he blood poured off the steel table plans onto the floor.

 **I am so so sorry this took so long, I left my husband mid October and I have been working really hard. Got myself a job, trying to find an apartment, and also being a single mother at 20 ain't no cake walk. But I am gonna try my damnedest to keep up with this story now. I was just so stressed and depressed I couldn't even write anything I barely even managed to keep my head above water. But things are looking up for me so hopefully I will be able to better manage this story. Thank you for having patience with me and see you next time~ Cupcake out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on that ice cold gurney strapped down, her hand screaming in agony she knew that there was a very good chance she was going to die. With Marlucia staring her down with his ice cold eyes, he had done things far worse than this to people far more invaluable to him than herself. Amara felt her stomach coil with dread, if Ivan didn't give into him would he go after Katyusha, the bubbly pregnant woman didn't deserve a fate like this. She also didn't deserve what Ivan would do to her in order to protect her and his unborn niece. She made up her mind to hold on as long as she could, through all this pain and suffering he was inflicting on her. "My my I'm surprised you are able to keep so quite my dear. You must be in agony, if not physically than emotionally at least. To know your lover has thrown you into all this without the slightest regard for your well being." Amara stared him down, her face a splotchy mess and her hair wild, make up ruined. "I don't care what you do to me, bring it on you sick fuck." she snarled and that made him laugh, a deep rumbling gravely laugh that chilled her. Grabbing her chin roughly between rough meaty fingers he stared into her eyes. "You are ever so brave young one, yet ever so foolish. Maybe I won't kill you maybe I'll just sell you. I'm sure there are plenty of men who would enjoy trying to kill the fire inside of you." Still she stared him down, she would not, physically could not, look away. "There is nothing you can do to me that'll give you what you want. I take satisfaction in knowing you will burn in eternal hell fire should Ivan get his hands on you." Picking up a syringe that laid just out of her view filled with a semi translucent substance. "Why don't you just sleep for awhile hmm?" He stabbed her quickly in her already battered and abused hand forcing Angelo from between her cracked and bleeding lips before she quickly fell into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

Ivan meanwhile had been making calls, he had to get Amara away from him but he didn't know how he was going to pull that off on his own. Pacing in his office, his laptop had long since gone dark but he stood by waiting for the inevitable video call from his former handler. Of course he had to call Gilbert and he spilled his guts, the Germanic man had been very grave once he understood it wasn't some elaborate prank by the Russian business man and had told him to give him some time. During his musings there was a knock at his office door which he quickly and easily opened. He could tell just by Gilbert's look that he must've looked disheveled and panicked. "alright I have a plan but you aren't going to like it." he strode into the office plopping into a chair near the desk grabbing the shot of vodka that sat there and downing it quickly. "I will take any solution you have to get Amara back." Ivan's voice was thick with emotion, mostly guilt and anger. "well I have a few contacts, most of zem being lower key members of Irish and Italian gangs, even a few of ze Latino gangs. Now out of zose three the Irish are the most villing to help. They've had trouble brewing with the Russians for avhile now and are itching for ze chance to get back into ze gun business, they will leave you out of it so vith any luck there shouldn't be any backlash for you." Ivan nodded waiting for him to continue and Gilbert ran a hand through his hair with a groan. "Zhey vant a meeting vith you, if zey are doing zis it us being done on a grand scale. Zey want to take ze Russians out-of New York entirely." He knew that this was his best option Ivan looked at Gilbert his face impassive. "When and where?" He asked and Gilbert groaned rubbing his temples with a weary look etched upon his face. "They'll be here within the next five to ten minutes." he said and in that moment there was a rough knock on the door before it was opened just as abruptly by a tall ginger haired man, followed by a a shorter man with dark hair and a tanned complexion. "Gregory, Daniel, please take a seat." Gilbert gestured towards the chairs and shot Ivan a look that commanded him to stop his pacing and also take a seat. "Now where's Lucian?" Gilbert inquired, the head of the New York chapter of the Italian mob wasn't present and of course Gregory, the shorter Hispanic man, shook his head. "There was a differing of interest so he has decided to step back from this particular issue but you have us backing you, so what's the plan?" In an instant Ivan knew exactly what fate he wanted Marlucia to suffer and thus the men began to plan. By nightfall the next day The Russians would be out of New York and with any luck Amara would be safe. 'Just hold out to then. Just keep holding on Amara.' Ivan thought to himself hoping that some how Amara would know he was coming for her.

 **Dear god I am so so so so sorry this has taken so long I've moved twice. Now moving AGAIN, lost my job, gained a boyfriend who is absolutely amazing and is helping to keep me on the right track, he actually helped to inspire this chapter. But yeah life has been crazy I am gonna try so hard to keep updating but it takes me awhile to look up how these types of gangs would operate and how they would come together to fight a common enemy I'm trying to be as correct and realistic as I can be. Than you all for being so patient with me! Until next time Cupcake out!**


End file.
